Teasing Smile
by demon scream
Summary: He didn't think he would ever find someone who appreciated his books or shared his perverted sense of humor. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Teasing Smile

Kakashi wandered around the forest outside the training grounds looking for a quite place to sit and read his new book. He had not even been able to read the first chapter.

Every time he sat down to read someone would interrupt him and make him do something. He grunted in annoyance why couldn't they just leave him alone. He looked up finding himself at a secluded lake surrounded by trees so thick it had been hard to get threw.

He tensed when he noticed he was not alone. Keeping himself hidden he went closer to the person sitting on the edge of the lake. He could only distinguish the figure from its surroundings.

It was a girl with long indigo hair wearing a simple lavender kimono with her feet dipped into the clear water. He couldn't get a clear view of her face if he moved in front of her but then he would give away his position.Before he could turn to leave, the girl turned and faced him.

Cold Hyuuga eyes stared at him as if he was standing in front of her. Her eyes softened and she shyly smiled at him before turning back to the lake. He stood still she seem rather familiar but he couldn't remember from where he knew her. An image of a blushing girl with short hair and a stutter came to his mind. It was the ex-Hyuuga heir, Hinata. He had not seen her since her very public, very humiliating disownment.

"You can come out Kakashi-san I don't bite...much." came her soft teasing voice.

He sputtered wasn't she suppose to be shy. He remember she hadn't been able to speak a sentence without stuttering. Shaking his head he walked towards her and sat beside her.

"What brings you so far from home?"

"Looking for a quiet place to read my book." She nodded and turned her gaze back to the lake. Kakashi took that as permission for him to stay and she would not bother him. He laid down next to her and took out his book. Unfortunately his eyes would not cooperate they would wander from his book back to the mysterious girl.

"Whats the matter Kakashi-san do I have something on my face?" she teasingly asked. He blushed at having been caught starring. She laughed lightly at his embarrassed look. "I don't remember you being so shy. You don't have to be so shy around me. Like I said I don't bite only if you want me to." She said amusement shining in her eyes.

He smirked "What if I do want you to bite." She returned his smirk with one of her own and climbed on top of him straddling his waist.

"I'm sure I can accommodate you." He just stared dumbly at her surprised by her bold move. He watched as she loomed closer to him and gently bit his neck through his mask. He groaned as sparks of desire shot threw him.

Just as suddenly as she had straddled him she got of. He sat up and looked at her flushed face. He grinned she was the most unpredictable girl he had ever met. She was teasing one minute, seductive the next then she turned into a shy hime.

"Ne Kakashi-kun do you have another book I could read?" His grin grew wider as he handed her his favorite orange book. "Arigoto." she softly said her teasing smile present.

She settled in to read her borrowed book. Kakashi followed her example and settled back to read his forgotten book. Several minutes were passed by with silence both absorbed in their books. Kakashis head went up when he heard giggles coming from the ex-heiress. She was still reading the book but snickering behind her hand. Sensing his stare she looked at him. He raised his visible eyebrow in question.

"Jiraiya-sama has the writing skills of a three year old but he is so creative. Were does he come up with this stuff?"

"I believe they're fantasies of Tsunade."

"I think your right. Few women can stand up to such breasts." she laughed at that and went back to reading.

He shook his head his grin only getting wider. He didn't think he would ever find someone who appreciated his books or shared his perverted sense of humor. They continued reading until it was getting to dark to see. Separating ways they headed back to their homes.

It had been two weeks since they began meeting. She would tease him and make sexual advances toward him he would respond in kind leading to touching and compromising situations.

The situations never lead to anything serious but both were on edge from so much stimulation.

Today was just another day like any other both were laying beside the calm lake as usual. Silence reign supreme until Hinata decided to break it.

"Kakashi-kun"

"Hm?" he asked not lifting his gaze from his book.

"I lost my teddy bear can I sleep with you?" she asked. His head snapped up his visible blue eye had turned into a dark gray glazed color. She looked at him with a wide eye innocence he wasn't sure what to make of. He looked at the book she held _Icha Icha Pickup Tactics_.

He groaned that little question had made him painfully hard. He rolled over on top of her he pulled his mask down and kissed her hard and long. He ran his hands down her body felling her curves under his fingertips.

He was encouraged by her moans and hands pulling him closer. He moaned as she arched her body against his. He cupped her breast through her kimono. She grew impatient and pushed him off her and straddled him.

Hinata quickly removed his Jounin vest followed closely by his shirt. She raked her nails down his bare chest making sure to run over his nipples making him buck against her heat. Grabbing the obi of her kimono he quickly untied it and threw it to the side.

He watched intently as her kimono parted and her creamy flesh was exposed. He brought his hands to her shoulder and dragged the material down her body leaving her bare for his hungry eyes. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them, and just as quickly as she had done he flipped them over making sure he landed between her legs.

He gave her a hungry kiss while rubbing his erection against her heat. He broke the kiss and caught a nipple in his mouth making her moan louder.

They lost themselves in each other, in their touches, the feel of their bodies against each other. In the end Kakashi laied on his back looking at the tree tops overhead. Hinata laied sprawled on his chest.

"I should tell Jiraiya-sama that his pickup lines really work." Hinata said sleepily.

Kakashi chuckled and hugged her tighter against him.

'This relationship will be anything but boring.' was his last thought before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

A/N Here is my contribution to making the Kakashi and Hinata community grow. Criticism welcome. 


End file.
